1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the linking apparatus of the emergency exit signal casing mounted on the ceiling or the wall for leading people safely to emergency exits in buildings in emergency situations. The linking apparatus of the emergency exit signal casing according to this invention is constructed to enable the users to easily attach the emergency exit signal casing to and detach from amounting bracket mounted on the ceiling or the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional emergency exit signal casing, the body of emergency exit signal casing is directly fastened to the wall or ceiling by bolts and nuts. Consequently it was very difficult to install the emergency exit signal casing on the ceiling or the wall according to the structure and the position of the ceiling or the wall, and many installation tools are needed.
What is worse is when we have to make a repair. It is indispensable to dismantle the whole emergency exit signal casing when the interior instruments of the exit signal casing are out of order. As a result it took a lot of time, tools and a difficult operation. We cannot fix the emergency exit signal casing at the very place where it was set up after repairing. That is, it was often impossible to reset the emergency exit signal casing to the same position according to the structure and materials of the ceiling. In a case where the emergency exit signal casing is installed on the wall instead of the ceiling, the same problem was occurred.
In order to solve such problems the inventor suggested a new linking apparatus of the emergency exit signal casing which enables the emergency exit signal casing to be easily attached to and detached from mounting bracket mounted on the ceiling or the wall, regardless of the structure, materials of the ceiling or the wall.
Specifically, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a linking apparatus of the emergency exit signal casing and the mounting bracket, wherein the linking apparatus is easily attached to or detached from the ceiling or the wall by rotating the emergency exit signal casing against the mounting bracket mounted on the ceiling or the wall. When the interior instruments of the emergency exit signal casing are out of order and the emergency exit signal casing needs to be repaired we have only to detach the exit casing from the mounting bracket mounted on the ceiling or the wall.
After being repaired, the emergency exit signal casing can be fixed to the mounting bracket mounted on the ceiling or the wall. Accordingly once the emergency exit is mounted on the ceiling or the wall, the emergency exit can be fixed to the same position after being repaired. The installation of the emergency exit needs to be changed, so the break will not be occurred on the ceiling or the wall.